Priya Aggarwal (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = unnamed father; Vandana Aggarwal (mother); unnamed uncle; Mohinder Aggarwal (brother, deceased); Rachit (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Pym Labs, Cresskill, New Jersey; Aggarwal Family Residence, Jackson Heights, Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Biologist, geneticist, student, clerk | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Jackson Heights, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Jeremy Whitley; Elsa Charretier | First = Unstoppable Wasp Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Priya Aggarwal was the daughter of Indian immigrants who was born and raised in Queens, New York. She worked part-time for her uncle in his souvenir shop, NYC Gift, in Times Square in Midtown Manhattan. She was desperate to fit in with cool kids at her school, even though they exhibited racist and inconsiderate behavior toward her. She did not want other people, including her parents, to know about her exceptional intelligence and interest in botany because she was afraid of the pressure that would bring. Her brother, Mohinder, committed suicide due to untreated anxiety and depression, and she worried that the same thing might happen to her. Becoming a Member of G.I.R.L. Priya first met Nadia when she arrived at NYC Gift in an attempt to recruit Priya to G.I.R.L.. Priya was uninterested, given her desire to fit in and worry about being like her brother. While Priya was speaking with Nadia, the store was attacked by Poundcakes and Priya's mother, Vandana, was held hostage. Nadia stepped in and defeated Poundcakes and her accomplice, Letha, with the assistance of Jarvis. After seeing Nadia help her mother while her own friends stood by, Priya decided to give G.I.R.L. a try. Priya's first call to action as part of G.I.R.L. occurred when Nadia called the group together to assist in removing a bomb from Ying's skull. Priya found the Horton Cells used to make the Vision's skin and applied it to the Vision Gloves which the group used to remove the bomb from Ying's head. Priya attended the opening of G.I.R.L.'s new facilities at Pym Labs, where Janet Van Dyne presented her with a work space and living quarters when she needed them. At some point, Priya also set up her own greenhouse within the lab. Early Research and Attack by A.I.M. Priya began studying plants and particularly communication between plants. During the attack by A.I.M., an unknown assailant impersonated Priya, leaving her unconscious in the green house. While Priya was in the green house, the assailant also pumped it full of an experimental gas Priya had been working with. Nadia and the others discovered and recovered Priya after an unspecified length of time; meanwhile, the person disguised as Priya made a getaway with the rest of A.I.M., after being spotted by Janet and Mockingbird. Priya made a full recovery and seemingly had no identifiable early side effects from the gas. When she returned to the lab late that night, Priya and her lab mates discovered Nadia in the midst of a manic episode. When Nadia fled into her microscopic lab, the other girls gave up, but Priya stole the original Wasp's Suit from a display case and used it to follow Nadia into the Microverse. Within the lab, Priya discovered Nadia in the depths of a depression, having realized what she had done to her other friends, and understanding that she had likely inherited bipolar disorder from her father, Hank Pym. Nadia expressed a desire to harm herself, leading Priya to explain her own brother's history with mental illness and his eventual suicide. Priya refused to allow Nadia to give up, saying that she was more important than she realized. At this point, Priya's suit began to malfunction and Nadia was forced to leave the lab and return to the macro world in order to save Priya. Gaining Superpowers Some time later, Priya sent an emergency text summoning Nadia to her house in Jackson Heights when she discovered that the plants there were responding to her mental commands, even in her dreams. Priya expressed that she did not want to be a hero, and that all she had ever wanted was to be normal, though when she compared her life with Nadia's, it didn't seem so bad. Priya later attended Nadia's birthday party, where she met and became friends with Ms. Marvel upon discovering that Ms. Marvel's parents had also been immigrants and that both their grandparents had lived in the same city, thus Priya began to reconsider her own potential to be a hero. At the G.I.R.L. Expo, Priya demonstrated that she was able to cause different forms of plants to communicate through the use of genetic alteration. Priya is also able to talk to vines, which she uses to save herself from A.I.M. attackers and gain Nadia entrance into the main hall. Though Priya is quickly captured by Seeker, she saves several of both her friends and enemies with her powers when Shay's portal is destroyed. In the days after the attack on the G.I.R.L. Expo, Priya expresses interest in becoming a superhero and begins training with Finesse. | Personality = | Powers = Chlorokinesis: Priya is able to consciously and subconsciously communicate with and manipulate plants. While she is unable to receive any input from the plants, she has shown the ability to direct and cause rapid growth in them. | Abilities = Botany: Priya is a brilliant botanist and has been able to genetically implant traits from one species of plant into another. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Priya is a first generation American as the daughter of Indian immigrants. Her grandmother still lives in Mumbai. * Her brother, Mohinder, had untreated anxiety and depression, which led to him taking his life. * Priya has a part time job at her uncle's souvenir shop, NYC Gift, in Times Square. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Botanopathy